heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Into the Vortex
A Doctor Who Expansion game. Holbenilord will GM. Pinguinus will play as Sir Peter of Burgonshire and Toothless will play as Blist Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. GAME Beginning. Sir Peter's Quest Sir Peter's Quest! 1 As he trots slowly along the forest paths, Sir Peter encounters a number of vile outlaws with short bows blocking his way. They point their weapons at you. 2 I run one of them through with my long sword, rolling a 4. "You shalt disperse," I say grandly, "Before I send every one of thee to an untimely Hell." 3 The man dies, falling to the ground. The others hesitate, lowering their bows slightly. "Who might you be?" One asks, wearing a feathered cap. 4 "I am Sir Peter, the high-born knight of Burgonshire. Art thou the head of this band of knaves?" 5 "Indeed, sir. I am of noble birth myself, being the rightful Earl of Huntingdon, Robert of Locksley, cast out by the evil Sherriff of those parts. May I humbly request to join you on your quest?" 6 "I have heard of such things, though never outside of a peasant folk tale. Come hither with me to Castle Burgonshire; it is a fair place, and its rulers are just. Mayhaps we shalt find a path to reinstate thy nobility." 7 "Surely I could never thank you enough for such a deed!" He exclaims, warmly snaking your hand. You notice his is rather dirty. "However, first I must tell you of strange happenings within this very forest." 8 "Strange happenings? Pray tell me." 9 "Men disappear into thin air, metal things move across the sky, and exotic fires light up the trees. Unnatural beasts prowl between the great oaks, which moan frighteningly under more than one moon." 10 Sir Peter withdraws his hand. "Such things happen not," he says, "the Lord God prevents all such blasphemies in His land." 11 "Perhaps the evil one stalks the land, or the lord tests us in his wisdom." The man shrugs. "It would be better for you to see these things for yourself." 12 "Methinks thou hath lost thy wit. Even so, I would have thee show me what thou speak of." 13 "I would attempt to dissuade you from your scepticism, but what you shall witness will speak for itself." He leads you down the path, and you reach a number of bodies. Most are human- some are large raptors. 14 "God Almighty," I gasp, "Where did these brutes come from?" (When you say raptors, do you mean dinosaurs or birds of prey?) 15 (Whoops, dinosaurs.) The outlaw only shrugs. "These are only the most numerous of the abominations. We have also met short men with heads which are wrinkled like a nut, and who shoot little balls of fire that kill without burning. This can only be the evil one's doing- may the lord save us all." 16 "I apologize for doubting thy word," I say after a minutes pause, "I now see that witchcraft of the most terrible sort is being practiced in our fair wood. With the help of thee and thy men, I would purge these demons from Burgonshire." 17 "I can only humbly accept, kind sir. Our bows are yours." There is a kind of distortion in the air up ahead. 18 "Let us investigate yonder air distortion." I start riding towards it. 19 They follow, reluctantly. However, just before you reach it, a flock of small pterosaurs shoot out and fly up above your head. 20 I attempt to slice one in half, but the wicked die landed on a 1. 21 They fly off, unabashed. Your followers murmur distressedly. You enter the distortion, and there is a sensation like you have stepped into a hurricane. After a moment of darkness, you find yourself in a Cretaceous forest, still on your horse. A large quetzalcoatlus observes you curiously. 22 "Tis a rather distressing occurence." I glance about the unfamiliar forest. "This is not Burgonshire." 23 "That can be said for sure. What now?" 24 What is the area like? 25 Heavily forested. Primitive magnolias fill the spaces between tall spruces and conifers. It is dusk, and a red glow fills the wood. A spherical metal capsule glints in the light. 26 To the metal capsule I go. 27 (It's a Sontaran scout ship) The door of the capsule is open, but it is empty inside. Many flashing lights illuminate its interior. A strange flag is planted just outside. 28 I search the ship. "Search the area," I shout, "Let no blasphemous creatures evade our blades." 29 Your group spread out, and one finds a nest of small eggs in the lower branches of a tree. They seem unguarded. 30 "Do devils lay eggs?" I wonder aloud. I pick one up, and dash it on a rock. 31 A raptor embryo falls out. A small mammal dashes out from the magnolias to grab it, and then runs off. "That's not like any animal I have ever seen." Further along the road, you see a partially dismembered Sontaran. 32 Is its armour intact? "It is said that a man of God can wearest a demons pelt, and he will not be burnt." 33 The armour is intact, though a bit small for you. A sontaran blaster lies nearby. 34 I pick up the blaster, and wave it around. I pullest the trigger. :P 35 A bolt of red (whatever) shoots out and blows a tree up. Startled birds take off and fly away. 36 I shriek, drop the weapon, and jump backwards. After a minute of self-composure, I pick it up again. "The Lord hath blessed us with fire of our enemies. We knowest we shalt succeed by His grace!" 37 "Indeed, my lord. Though surely no good can come of satanic alchemy." A ball of bright light appears in the sky, descending. 38 Category:Games